


And There Was He: Miraculous Ladybug

by MonsterWhale



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterWhale/pseuds/MonsterWhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where Chat Noir is a dream-eating Demon and Marinette is a young woman plagued with nightmares, a forbidden and deadly love blooms. Includes the whole love square. Ladybug/Chat Noir, Chat Noir/Marinette, Adrian/Marinette, Adrien/Ladybug<br/>Based on an original short. A bit of OOC in both parts due to the darker nature of the original characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To every meal comes a nightmare

It was cold, and sticky? Inky hair stuck to the Marinette’s face as she staggered to her feet, searching the area around her for some sort of recognizable trait. She frowned in realization that this was her own home, only darker, stanker and out of focus. It was fuzzy, but at the same time she could see clearly. A noise from behind had her spinning around on her heel and squinting into the darkness. She inched closer to what looked like a door, reaching for the rusty knob. She gripped it and slowly twisted, heart hammering and stomach lurching. In a sudden leap of courage she yanked the door open, allowing a body to fall limply onto hers. Struggling to keep standing, a scream ripped from her throat and she fell to her knees, desperately shaking the person in her arms.  
“Wake up!” She heard herself mutter, yet she wasn’t sure it was herself, cupping the side of the lifeless person’s face, she turned it over, realizing it was, “Alya? No, no, no!” She flung herself back from the body, horrified at the sight of her best friend bloody and oddly disfigured. She clutched her head and screamed as bodies began filling the room, stacking on top of each other as the piled in the small space.  
A sickening smack alerting her that a body had landed directly in front of her and she shakily looked up to find herself, clad in a red and black suit, twisted and malformed.

Marinette shot up in her bed, her scream ricocheting back at her through the depths of her bedroom. Chest heaving and heartbeat out of count she inhaled deep breaths to calm her fried nerves. Running sweaty palms down her t-shirt, she recalled what had made her react so harshly to what ran behind her eyelids. It was the same nightmare, one that had kept her awake for nights upon nights. The gore, the screams, the blood.   
She wasn’t sure what caused them, she had never experienced such a gruesome unfolding of anything in her entire life, so she wasn’t entirely positive on how her brain worked up the outcome of the grotesque massacres that took place inside her head.  
It was just a dream however, it was not real. She reminded herself fiercely, shaking her head free of the memories.  
She rubbed her eyes and scooted back against her headboard as she felt a stare bead into her core, or maybe right through her, she didn’t know which, couldn’t tell which, the gaze was unbearably intense. The thought of someone in her bedroom in the dead of night made the young woman shiver and tentatively shift to flip on the lamp perched upon her nightstand.  
She eagerly allowed the light to fill the room and she blinked blearily in adjustment, only to find herself staring at the figure looming at the foot of her bed.  
Marinette then did what every other sane person would have done at that moment, she screamed, pressing herself flushly against her headboard as if the slab of wood would help her against the intruder.  
It was moments that had passed though they felt like hours, as the remnants of Marinette's scream echoed and diminished throughout the room. The figure at her bed remained as still as stone, seemingly completely unaffected by her scream. Marinette jumped as the figure cringed, rubbing at the top of it’s head.  
“Quite some lungs you got there, M’lady.” A voice drifted from the figure and Marinette shook her head frantically, scrambling to untangle herself from her covers. She lunged over the side of her bed, foot catching in the cover, leaving her face planted into her plush carpet, and her legs at an awkward angle.  
She realized the person had moved closer as she could see their feet from where her face was squashed against the carpet. She braced herself on her forearms and twisted further away from him.  
“Who are you?” She squeaked, squinting up at the man who stepped further forward only to cause Marinette to snort in laughter. The man was dressed absurdly! A thick black tailcoat and pants that trailed into his shoes, and a black eye mask that seemed to be magically attached to his face but what had made her laugh was the black ears nestled in the blonde hair atop his head. They twitched in what seemed to be embarrassment and a red blush lined under the mask, though the next moment it was gone as his fiery green gaze suffocated her.  
He grinned almost cheekily, leaning to offer his hand to the literally floored girl, “Most call me Chat Noir. Tell me,” He demanded in return, helping her to her feet, which were still threatening to give out beneath her.   
“Tell you what?” She breathed as he drew closer, his grin growing wider and all the more pearly.  
“What has such a beautiful little Ladybug like you, up at this hour?” The way he almost purred the question sent shivers down her spine but she shook it off.  
Marinette tilted her head and shifted her gaze to the window of her balcony where the rain seemed to fall endlessly. “Dreams.”  
The man, now identified as Chat Noir chortled, pulling his hand from her grip, “The use of that word falsely implies that the escapades behind your eyelids are far more than enjoyable.” He said, ears twitching, Though they aren’t are they?”  
Marinette blanched, that was true, but how on earth did he know? She sniffed stubbornly, crossing her arms and taking slow but meaningful steps backwards.  
“Because if it were, I wouldn’t be here. Would I?” He asked amusement seeping through his words. She worried her bottom lip and he offered his hand once more, “May I have them?”  
Thoroughly confused, Marinette boldly poked her chin forward, “You want bloody nightmares?”  
“The bloodier the tastier,” He replied, adding a moment later, “Or so they say.”   
Marinette trembled slightly under his scrutinizing gaze, “What sort of creature are you?”  
With a snarky fear-inducing grin, showing off his pearly canines he nearly hissed, “Why, only the most purrfect, M’lady.”


	2. Chaton?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette signs a contract with the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See bottom for notes

Marinette had laughed in his face, snickering uncontrollably as she pulled herself to her dresser where her phone sat innocently.   
“I'm calling the-” His body suddenly pressed against her back and a gloved hand clenched almost painfully around her own. Shuddering, she tugged her hand back from his.  
He was real, she observed as if the first time she had touched him hadn't been quite enough proof.  
“What do you want from me?” She asked, hands tucked to her chest and cowering away from the body behind her.  
He chuckled and a puff of of frosty heat tickled Marinette’s ear, “I already told you.” He murmured closely to her ear, “I want your nightmares, I want to taste them.”   
Marinette, despite her best efforts whimpered aloud in fear, there was no telling what this strange Chat Noir was going to do to ‘taste’ her nightmares. She jolted when he stepped away and stumbled slightly at the loss of pressure on her back. She blinked slowly and turned on her heel to the stranger, “How exactly does that work?” She wondered, bracing herself back again at her dresser. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and pretend none of this had ever happened. But she was sure that the man in front of her wouldn't allow such behavior. Whether she knew that from his stature or from the fact that he was probably a figment of her imagination she didn't know.   
“You sign this,” He informed, unrolling a yellow stained scroll that he seemingly pulled out of nowhere. “Right here.” He pointed to a straight line at the bottom with a black claw.   
“What do you get out of this?” She asked hesitantly. “You'll be taking my dreams for me, what else do I have to give you?”  
The man tilted his head the slightest bit, trailing sharp claws across her nightstand and over her bed. “Well, Miss Marinette, the time to know is not yet upon you,” He chuckled, “If you will.” Marinette swallowed, she'd never given him her name!   
“Of course.” She managed to mouth stiffly.  
Gesturing for her to take the crudely written scroll and stepping back he watched as the girl’s eyes flickered over each word. She hesitated slightly and brought her gaze to his.  
“This isn't fair at all.”   
The man in black grinned a chesire grin, “Now, I never said it was.” He reminded her.  
Marinette ran a hand through her loose hair in frustration.   
She glanced up to the man that was most likely a figment of her dre-nightmare. It couldn't hurt to sign it. Especially since he was not even real. Yes, perhaps if she signed it she could go to sleep and wake up and this would all be over. She signed a neat signature Marinette Dupain-Cheng  
Shoving the scroll at the man she sighed.  
“Two surnames Miss?” He questioned a twinkle in his eye.   
She smiled and nodded slowly, “My parents were happy together, so they decided to smash both names together instead of going the old fashioned way.” She scratched her head and laughed nervously, “Or at least that's what my Auntie told me.”  
“I see. They don't walk this realm any longer.”  
She shook her head and tucked her arms under her bosom to wait out the awkward silence that followed. Smacking her lips, she opened them once again to spit out forced conversation, but the man beat her to it,  
“You said your nightmares were about…” He trailed off leaving Marinette to teeter forward so she wouldn’t miss an uttered word.  
She shook her head after a moment, “I never said.” She corrected suspiciously.  
The cheshire grin made an appearance once more, “Just making sure you were keeping track.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh!! Never thought I'd be back to be honest. I didn't even think people would like it, but apparently some of your did. So yes, I know this is the shortest chapter that has ever existed, but at the moment I couldn't finish it, because I have come down with a bad case of carpal tunnel, so my process is wrecked and I will not be able to finish this chapter for a while. However, I thought of you guys all eagerly waiting to see if I was going to finish and decided to wrap to a halt and publish what I had.  
> So in short, yes I will be finishing this, it just will take a lot longer than I thought. In all it should have no more than twenty five to thirty chapters, so I hope you will stick to the end and keep up with my insane publishing schedule or lack there of, since I never publish on a schedule. I might be looking for a beta reader for this also, so please keep your eyes out if interested!  
> Kisses and hugs and much much love!  
> -Monster


	3. All those Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette learns that Chat Noir isn't at all what she had thought, while the author realizes that this story moves quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Bottom for notes.

That night had been a turning point for maybe the both of them. Marinette was inevitably forced to come round and see past her excuses. This was in fact really happening. And Chat Noir? He’d come to find that he couldn't quite do his job. Now, he wasn't lacking in skills, and it definitely wasn't the timing. He'd narrowed it down. It was her. Marinette. There was something off about her.   
He honestly didn't even know what he was searching for. He'd have to find the source. He needed to or this contract would end with his existence withering into nothing.  
She was a quiet woman, woke up on a regular basis to attend to her classes and then came back to open her bakery. She didn't do much, and surely didn't ask much of the demon residing in her home. Which was odd enough as it was. She'd come home, Chat would pilfer through, eat the nightmares ready to surface that night and then she was off to toss and turn without a wink of sleep. There wasn't much he could do unless she told him what it was. What was bothering her so badly that she’d have nightmares about it every night?   
But alas she never budged. But perhaps it was more so because he'd never pushed. But the clock was ticking away, and if anything they were almost out of time.  
By the first day of the second month, Chat was ready to shove.  
“Do you plan on ever ending this contract?”  
Marinette mouthed the straw of her slush and kicked her door closed behind her. “So you do talk?” She questioned snarkily, tossing her bag onto a table.  
He looked over from his standard cat crouching pose on the back of her sofa, with a slightly dark look.  
“What's the rush?” She taunted, “Scared of me hanging this over your head?”  
He snorted, “Hardly.” He moved to watch over her shoulder as she prepared herself a small salad.  
But no matter how he pried, she didn't let up anything. Not even the smallest clue, nothing.   
He'd stewed in his thoughts for a couple days after that. What could he possibly do to make her open up? Fingering the withered scroll of their contract, Chat sighed. He'd have to find the source soon, he wasn't sure how he'd like being in a contract forever.  
Marinette, however unphased the front she put up was, she was beyond rattled. There was a demon in her house. There was a demon in her house.  
She didn't know what he wanted from her. He asked questions that a therapist would, but she was certain that was not his purpose, or the purpose of the contract. However the scroll had been vague, and there was absolutely no fine print to find.   
She was confused. No, that was an understatement. For the past few nights he had come to collect his meal and headed off into other parts of her home without a single word. It was odd, not hearing the awful cat puns and sarcastic tone of the demon that she had been forced to grow used to in the first couple days.  
However by the time to realized that she missed him he was already back, hopping from chair to chair, rolling around in her bed , Marionette wondered if he was a demon or a cat.  
However, she didn't voice this, demons were supposed to be terrifying.   
It was halfway through the third month of Chat’s residency when Marinette opened her front door to find no demon awaiting her. She panicked slightly, did he die? Did demons even die?  
She set her things down and crept through the house. She searched the kitchen where he spent some of his time and the living room where most of his time was wasted. But he was in neither room. Settling for her bedroom, she found him tangled in her comforter. Moving closer she came upon the realization that he was purring. Her pillow over his head and his ungloved hands clenched painfully tight around pink sheets. His legs were hopelessly entangled with the comforter as it wound around them.  
“Are you sure you are a demon?” She voiced loudly and Chat peeked out from under the lacy pillow.  
“Pawsitive my lady.” He replied cheekily, forcing Marinette to roll her eyes.  
Folding her arms, she shook her head, “You were purring, I do not remember hearing that demons-” Her breath hitched as a forceful brush of air hit her. He had moved that quickly to stand a front her, noses so close they were nearly touching.   
“These hands are for much more that display.” He chuckled quietly and Marinette screwed her eyes shut as his breath drifted along her cheekbone.  
Swallowing thickly, she cleared her throat, “I would think so.” She agreed.  
As her eyes drifted back open, he cocked his head to the side, a clawed thumb and forefinger gripping her chin ever so slightly.  
That night was definitely a turning point.  
The next night found the two, Marinette curled up by her headboard and Chat sprawled out over her feet.  
“Were your parents nice?” Marinette blinked and tucked her bookmark into her book.  
“I beg your pardon?”  
He tilted his head at angle where she couldn't see his expression, “I asked if your parents were nice, is all.”  
“Listen Kitty,” She started, using the nickname they had both come to tolerate, “I'll only answer your questions if you answer mine. Deal?”  
He trailed his gaze up to her with a chuckle, “You want to make a deal inside of a deal?” When Marinette shrugged, he shook his head, “As you wish.”  
Marinette breathed a small sigh after his toxic green gaze was shifted from her and licked her lips.  
“M-my parents were good people, they loved me no matter what I did.” She stated shakily, “Th-” She choked, she didn't want to speak of them as if they were gone. She didn't want them to be gone. Tears pricked her eyes and she stubbornly rubbed them away. Chat looked up, almost sympathetically waiting for her to calm down and dry her tears.  
“My dad had just graduated college when my mom got pregnant with me.” Marinette swallowed, shaking her head, “They settled down quickly, got married and opened up the bakery.” She swallowed the part of her that wanted to sob and looked over at Chat who’s eyes glimmered in the dim lighting.   
“Do you dream of them?” He asked quietly.  
She didn't answer, only turned her head to the side, “Do you dream?” She asked coldly.  
He shifted slightly, his suit sticking a bit to her legs, “I used to.” He whispered.  
“You don't anymore?” She questioned curiously.  
Tapping her forehead he smiled faintly, “Demons don't dream, m’lady.”  
She inquired sadly, “Why do you do that?”  
“Do what?”  
She frowned, did he really not notice? “Make that face at me?”   
He sat up abruptly, eyeing her with a confused expression, “What face?”  
“Like I hurt you.”   
Chat looked away quickly, stretching his arms above them, “You didn't.”  
“Then why?”  
“Can I show you something?” Marinette tilted her head before nodded slowly.  
“What is it?”  
He slid off her bed and pulled her to the balcony.  
Pulling her to stand pressed against the railing he told her, “Wait here for a minute.”  
“Here?” She echoed in confusion but nearly screamed when he climbed on top of the railing and yanked her up with him.  
“What are we doing? You! We'll fall!” She panicked, but he just laughed holding out his baton and gripping her by her shoulder tightly.  
“Hold on tight m’lady.”  
She didn't have the time to scream as he flung them through the air. The wind rushing through her ears and her stomach in knots was enough to make it impossible to swallow the fear balled up in her throat. She screwed her shut and squeezed Chat’s torso tightly enough to snap a rib or two, not that he noticed however.   
Finally they came to halt and Chat shifted her so she was draped carefully across his thighs as he sat squatted atop the extended baton.   
“You can open you eyes now.” She shook her head mutely, there was no way. She had no clue how far they had traveled where they were or anything. His breath dusted her neck as he chuckled and she shivered slightly. “Come on, I think you'll love it.”  
Slowly she blinked her eyes open. Cautiously taking a look around she gasped. The lights shone brightly in the darkness of the night and Eiffel Tower stood out brilliantly amongst the city light.  
“Its beautiful!” She whispered in awe.  
“There was once a woman.” He stated and Marinette tilted her head back to look up at him, “Who was she?”  
“They called her Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug.” He replied with a reminiscent smile. “She was beautiful, so perfect.” He muttered quietly and Marinette wondered what had happened to this woman.  
“Her hair was like the deepest night and her eyes-” He paused as if choked by the feelings he was swelled with, “They were of the bluest ocean.” He whispered.  
“You love her.” Marinette stated boldly, gauging his reaction but he shook his head almost sadly.  
“There was a man who fell in love with a demon.” He began again and Marinette gasped.  
“What happened to him?” Chat looked towards the city lights.  
Absently he frowned, “The man was stupid and foolish to fall in love with the demon with whom he had bargained with.”  
“But,” Marinette trailed off, “Humans don't have that much control over their emotions, if you begin to fall, not even a demon can stop that.”  
Chat looked down at the smiling woman in his arms. “But he was foolish to even think he could be on the same level as her.”  
“So the demon in question, that's Ladybug?”  
“How do you figure that?” He mouthed in surprise.  
“She seemed like she may have had unearthly beauty.” She laughed and Chat was forced to ponder if Marinette was more like her than he had originally thought.  
“Yes, I would agree that she did.” He mumbled distractedly.  
Marinette layed her head more snug against his chest and firmly hugged his torso once more. “Then the man, who was he?”  
Chat tucked his own arms around the woman, in an unconscious attempt to shield her from the chill night breeze, “His name was Adrien, a naive and foolish man.” He stated once more shaking his head slightly.  
“Why do you say that he was naive?” She asked.  
“He was stupid enough to believe that he could stay by Ladybug’s side forever. But nothing lasts quite that long.”  
Marinette hugged him a bit tighter feeling that this wasn't just a story. “So they couldn't be together?”  
He shook his head, “It wasn't meant to be.”  
Marinette furrowed her brows in confusion. “Well, why not? If they loved each other it could have worked.”  
“If you believe so,” He said, “Then you are just as foolish as he was.”  
Scoffing, she craned her head locking the demon with a glare. “It’s not foolish to love.”  
“It is if you throw everything away for them!” Marinette swallowed and looked down, he had never raised his voice before in the few months he had been here and today the least it frightened her.  
“Look,” He said shakily, and quietly, “He gave up his humanity to be with her.” Marinette bit her lip, she was right. This hadn't been just a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it certainly has been a while. So.  
> Announcement #1: I have no internet at the moment, meaning longer times between updates.  
> Announcement #2: I AM looking for a beta, to start as soon as I regain internet.  
> Announcement #3: Please put all theories in the comments, I really wanna see what you guys think is going on.  
> Announcement #5: Someone asked me 'Where is the original that this is based off of?' it was in that moment I realized that I never posted it. So here's the deal. It is posted on my tumblr: rainstopdestination.tumblr.com   
> However, I won't link it, because while the stories are very different, it does contain spoilers. So, yeah, my blog is heavily tagged so you won't have much trouble finding it however I strongly advise against reading until after this is finished and your have read all of this.  
> SO yeah that it.  
> Love you  
> -MonsterWhale


	4. Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second most shortest chapter ever. Marinette gets a painful reminder that she needs not toy with demons

Marinette busied herself with some baking since she didn't have classes this particular morning. Absently kneading some bread dough she wondered about where Chat had wandered off to.  
He had a tendency to go off on his own means whenever she was there during the day. She'd often come home to find him sitting on the back of her sofa, green eyes boring through her as soon as she steps through the door. She found if she ignored the intense stare and trailed tickling fingertips under his chin he would purr. Really the demon was so much like a kitten it was hard to believe that he wasn't one.   
She'd often find that he'd curl up beside her when she’d read at night and sometimes he'd tangle into her bed when she wasn't even in it. It was strange and she couldn't figure out for the life of her why he would do such things. Was he-no, he probably just liked the way she smelled, ready to eat her or something else of the sort.  
Slamming her fist through the dough, Marinette blinked and shook her head, she hadn't meant to be so rough, but it was a good thing that the dough could take a beating, she needed some sort of stress relief. Sighing heavily she deemed the dough kneaded enough and left it to find something to eat.  
She glanced quickly towards the clock and washed her hands before pulling some lettuce from her fridge.   
“I'll take a salad as well.”  
Marinette jumped at the voice beside her before rolling her eyes, “Sure thing Kitty, lemme just inform the maid.”  
“You don't have one.” He pointed out intelligently.  
She snapped in return, "Of course not, fix your own salad.”  
His face upturned and Marinette looked away quickly as to not think how cute he was with that expression, she could not afford for him to know that. He could read her mind. He knew everything. He knew. He knows. Marinette's mind suddenly reeled, even after all this, it couldn't catch up. She had to be dreaming. She had to be.  
“But you aren't.” He stated, as if he read her thoughts. But she knew he had.  
She inhaled shakily and asked with a slight tremor to her voice, “Then explain it to me?”  
“You believe in life and death?” He tilted his head and leaned against the counter beside her.  
She nodded slowly, “What does it have to do with anything?”  
“Reincarnation, immortality.” He continued.  
She shook her head, “You are spouting nonsense.”  
“It's only nonsense because you refuse to believe it.” He stated, steadying the woman with hands in her shoulders.  
“What proof do you have for me to believe?” She asked with a frown.  
“The best proof is right in front if you.”  
“Y-you?” She spluttered.  
“Me.” He stated as if she was the one spouting nonsense.  
“You are telling me that you,” She pointed to his chest, “Are immortal?”   
“Is that what you believe?” He asked and she snorted.  
“I suppose demons would have different lifespans.”  
“Why?” He asked, the confused one this time around.  
“Why what?” She inquired confusedly.  
He leaned closer, “Why do you believe that you can't live as long as me?”  
“Because it's impossible.” She stated.   
“So you don't believe what you are seeing?”  
“Who knows,” Marinette drawled, “This could all be in my imagination.”  
“But it isn't.” He insisted.  
“Hm, should I believe you?” She tittered, cocking her head to the side.  
“Why wouldn't you?” He asked, poking her in the arm. He pulled her arm closer, inspecting her fingers.  
“Because-” she paused, “What are you doing?” She tugged her arm back towards herself, but he tightened his grip.  
“Stop moving." He demanded harshly, turning her skin pink with the rough treatment, "I'm trying to see something.” Marinette decided to let him have his fill and continued her lost sentence.  
Moistening her lips, she searched for the right words, “Because I'm human.”  
“And?” He asked, his breath brushing across her fingers.  
Her own breath hitched, “And?” She repeated airily.   
“Do I have to prove to you that I'm real? After all this time?” He breathed, smoothing a finger over one of her fingernails.  
“How do you even do that?” She taunted, “Prove one’s existence?” He backed away from her slowly, hand cupping his chin.  
“That's a good question m’lady.” He murmured before gripping the side of her face with bruising fingers, he saw the fear flash through her eyes awaking a painful feeling in his chest. He drew nearer, licking his lips at the thought of tasting her. She had to be delicious, just like-he shook his head and slammed their lips together greedily eating his fill of her lips. Teeth clanking noisily together, lips smashing and molding against each other.   
It wasn't soft, it wasn't tender. It was harsh, painful. A reminder that he was in fact real. He was a demon. He was in her house. In her head. And he was real.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette learns there's always something more to everyone. Also an incredibly short chapter.

“Listen kitty,” A voice said softly, was it her voice? Marinette blinked and realized that it was in fact her voice, and turned her head to look to her side. “Its nothing to do with you.” She bit out bitterly.  
“The hell it isn't! Is it too much to ask for you to just stay?” It was Chat. What the hell was he doing in her nightmare.  
“Stay?” She laughed, “I've stayed for as long as I can bear!” She shook her head sadly, “I love you.” She heard the pathetic offer fall from her lips.  
“Don't say that like you mean it!” Chat snarled.  
She gasped, she'd never known him to speak so harshly, “What if I did mean it?”  
“I'm not stupid!” He spat venomously, “If you meant it you'd stay! After all I did!”  
She chuckled, “You are right.” The stale statement felt dry on her tongue, “This feeling so foreign and painful, I don't even know how to name it. I'm not human, I can't feel this way.” She said softly. Not human? Marinette pondered, why wasn't she human?  
“But you are! You feel it!” Chat nearly screeched, “You deny it so badly that you refuse to admit that you admitted it? What is wrong with you?” His temper flared wildly and fiercely and while Marionette knew she should be afraid, her heart gave a strong flutter. Suddenly she gasped, hunched forward and confused as Chat raced to her side.  
“What did you do?” He accused, lips pulled tight.  
She felt herself gasp once more as air rushed in her unused lungs and her heart picked up a quick pace.  
“Kitty,” she mouthed with a smile, “This is  
goodbye.” She saw the tears as Chat swung his head side to side, denying her. Refusing the inevitable. The grip on her was bruising.  
“No!” He choked out, sounding so very human. So very fragile. “Please, we can stay together!”  
“Then please, learn to love once more. Come to love this human.” Marinette furrowed her brows in confusion, but Chat loved her, right?  
“I will! I will,” he repeated brokenly, “I love you Ladybug.”  
Marinette woke with a start, palming the bed beside her she was received to find that Chat was still there. Though to find him staring straight at her through the darkness of the room was more that unnerving.  
“Bad dream?” He asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer.  
She rubbed her face and looked over at him tiredly. Why the hell was she dreaming about him? “Yeah.” She let the word die out in the silent room as Chat shifted to lay pressed against her side. Stroking his hair she smiling at the gentle vibrations of his purring. He had changed out his leather for more comfortable wear, but she couldn't seem to make him let go of the mask and the ears seemed permanently attached.  
“Kitty?” She asked quietly the word feeling like glass on her tongue after her dream.  
Chat leaned into her warm hand, “Yes m’lady?”  
“You said Adrien feel in love with a demon right?” It felt as though the room dropped a few degrees but Chat nodded nonetheless. “Is the reason their relationship fell apart because neither of them could love?”  
Chat Nuzzled her hand after a minute or so, lacing his arms around her waist, “Adrien forgot how to, and Ladybug never knew.”  
“Then,” she began, scared to formulate the rest if her next question, “What happened?”  
Chat shook his head, “I forgot the rest of the story.” He mumbled quietly into her skin and Marinette pulled him closer.  
“Alya.” She said quietly and Chat chuckled.  
“I had been meaning to ask you about her.” He admitted quietly.  
“She's my best friend, the first real friend I'd ever had.”  
Chat exhaled deeply, “Is that so?”  
“Mmhm, she's a journalist now, but when we were younger she ran a blog.” Marinette smiled, “It was so popular, even though no one knew who she was.” Looking down, she tightened her grip on the demon. “We weren't very popular, so we spent most of our time when we weren't in school at my parents bakery or fending off Chloe’s ‘attacks’” She laughed, raising her hands for air quotations.  
“She sounds like a piece of work.” He commented dryly and Marinette realized she had forgotten. He could read her mind.  
“Chloe or Alya?” She questioned lightly.  
“Both.” Marinette giggled and poked his shoulder.  
“Well, we can't all be perfect like you, mister ‘I'm a terrifying demon’.”  
He grinned widely teeth glistening in the darkness, “Of course not.”  
“Chloe wasn't all that bad,” She stated in thought and Chat raised an eyebrow. “She just didn't know how to have a friend. She didn't know how to treat them.”  
“It is becoming colder outside.” He stated warily. Marinette tilted her head, did he not like the cold?  
“Well, winter is nearing I suppose.” She returned in confusion. “Do you…” She paused and he looked up at her expectantly.  
“I loathe the cold, yes.” He said slowly, stealing the question off the tip of her tongue.  
“Why?” The question tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop it.  
He looked up at her, “Because it feels numb.”  
“Numb?” She echoed, surprised that he could feel anything at all.  
He looked her square in the eye, “Nothing, I feel nothing.” He bit out gripping the fabric above his chest, “I want to feel something.” He admitted softly before looking up to her, “What is that like?” He asked. The last fragment of his sentence bringing tears to her eyes, “I’ve forgotten.” How could she have been so blind?


	6. Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chat gives into his desires

Chat had come back to his senses shortly after that, distancing himself from her for days once again. Marinette felt powerless to help him or really herself, she was bound to a demon who refused to even look at her.  
She hadn't meant to pry, or find out about his feelings. But she wondered why he had given up so much for someone he knew couldn't return those feelings. Her heart broke for him. But she wasn’t Ladybug, she couldn’t replace or even hope to live up to the demoness. She froze, why was she comparing herself to Ladybug. Did she care for Chat? Well, of course she did, but did she love him? Chat had said a human’s love was fickle and it was foolish to love a demon. She wasn’t sure how she had managed to fall for him  
She shook her head free from the thoughts and moved towards her bed. She was surprised that when she pulled back her covers she found the demon curled around one of her pillows. She gulped and reached forward to caress his hair.  
“Chat?” She asked softly, immediately snatching her hand back as her flung himself into a sitting position. His mask was missing, leaving his toxic green gaze to bore into her. “I’m sorry!” She stuttered, feeling ashamed that her chest clogged with fear. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, couldn’t the contract stated so firmly.  
He flinched, obviously recognizing the fear in her eyes, “You’re afraid.” He stated and she shook her head, he sounded so broken. She wasn’t afraid of him, she couldn't be. She brought her hands up to cup his cheeks.  
“Not of you.” She managed and he brought his hands to overlap hers.  
With a small smile, “You’re trembling.” She swallowed the lump that had formed in her chest.  
“What happened?”  
He didn’t seem to be expecting this and binked slowly, “I felt things.”  
“What kind of things?” She mouthed after a moment, unsure of whether or not she should pry.  
He cocked his head to the side, leaning into her touch, “Unnatural things.”  
She bit her lips rubbing her thumbs across his cheeks, “Unnatural how?” She mumbled, feeling less confident with each passing second.  
“Things I want to do.” He said,moving his face closer to hers and adding a second later, “Desires.”  
She swallowed dropping her eyes towards the floor, “What things?”  
Running his hands along her arms he pulled her face up to look at him once more, his own eyes falling to her chewed red lips.   
“Things like this.” Pulling her by the chin he closed the space between them with a gentle but firm kiss. He pulled her tightly against him, pressing their bodies together and melding them to the point Marinette believed they’d become one being. Her eyes fluttered shut giving into the more gentle kiss, tasting his lips and being allowed to savor them. Her hands trailed down his chest coming to clutch at the front of his suit feverishly as he carefully twisted his clawed fingers in her hair. Marinette’s knees clanked together as they buckled and she held tightly to the demon to keep herself up.   
Lapping at her bottom lip he coaxed her into a deeper kiss, a request she was eager to comply to. He mapped out her mouth, head swimming at the familiar yet unique taste of the human. She was dazed caught in the moment, pulling away only to gasp in much needed gulps of air, before diving back into a sea of passion. One of her hands gripped the side of his face as he dipped her backwards nearly pitching forward straight off the bed. However the high was short lived and as she came down from the passion intoxication she was met with a searing pain.   
Clamping a hand over her mouth she cried out, the sound keening and muffled. Chat blinked and pried at her hands.  
“Let me see.” He demanded finally snatching the woman’s hands away from her enflamed and swollen lips. She shakily met his gaze snapping her eyes back down as she read the anger in his eyes. He stalked off and Marinette shuddered, feeling the tears drip down her face. As fast as he left he returned, and with shaking hands, pressing a icepack to her lips and moving her hands to hold it there.  
“Chat.” She called out, finally looking back up, but by then it was already too late the demon was gone.   
He'd given into his desires. He'd done something despicable and burned her. He'd burned his beloved Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I wrote this and then the chapter got eaten and I rage quit for like a whole week, I was so pissed then I thought about you guys and re-wrote it. Took forever even though it's not even that long, stupid kissing scenes are hard for me and this one is shit. Sorry. Buuut anywho.   
> You guys are so smart! One of you got so close to unraveling the whole plot, and I was really surprised so good job!! Anyways leave me a comment and tell me what you think? More updates should be coming soon!  
> Love you all!  
> -MonsterWhale


	7. Dreams, hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some juicy Ladrien and Ladynoir. And we also get closer to the real meaty part of the story. Aren't you guys excited?

“Ladybug!” She looked up at the chipper call of her name and smiled. A blonde man came bustling towards her, smile plastered over his hurt. She didn't know why she could read the emotions so clearly they were so foreign to her that they all looked the same. But not on him.  
Cocking her hip to the side, she snatched up his hand as soon as he made it to her side. Giving her a grateful smile, he lead them both back to his house.  
After they had shut the door behind them, she lifted his hand to place a kiss upon his knuckles, “How was your day?” She asked belatedly and he laughed a bit.  
“Same as yesterday, my dad is trying to persuade me-well force me to marry Chloe.” He said with a trembling sigh.  
Ladybug blinked at him, “And you don't want to marry her?”  
Adrian looked up in shock, “If I have to marry anyone, it'd be you!” He exclaimed heatedly before laughing. “You don't even know what marriage is, do you?”  
She shook her head, “Silly human.” She teased, “Getting so worked up.”  
“I have every right to.” He protested. “Chloe is unbear-” Ladybug slammed their lips together, pulling him closer to gentle the kiss. Swiping her tongue over his bottom lip, she demanded entrance which he was eager to surrender, however as soon as he granted that to her he regretted it. Wrenching back he yelped, touching fingertips to his burning lips and flickered his gaze up to her.

Marinette groaned at the intrusion of light into her bedroom. Rolling out of bed she yanked the dark curtains over her blinds and returned to her cocoon of blankets with a sob. He had done something to her that had been done to him. No wonder he felt so bad.  
She wasn't tired but she knew if she went back to sleep she wouldn't feel the pain she did when she was awake. It had been two days, her lip was still a little red but she was fine. So why wasn't he back? Where had he gone?  
She was so confused and upset. She ached to see him. The kiss had raised a confused desire in her belly, she craved more. She wanted his touches, his hugs, his warmth. She missed it already, the feel of his hair between her fingertips, the way he grinned almost with a feral glint up at her from his constant position across her lap.  
She shook her head, thinking about him would only make it harder. She would go back to sleep. If she kept this up things could go back to normal right?  
Who was she kidding, he'd have to come back eventually due to the contract.  
Wait. Did he have to? Would he die? She squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to think about that.

“M’lady.” The words were whispered across her neck as a passion burned through her chest. Her head was fuzzy but she could make out the light of Paris.  
“Adrien.” She managed to breath back before Chat’s face was in front her own, a frown replacing his usual Cheshire grin.  
Suddenly she laughed, “Forgive me love, I meant no harm. That's hard to get used to.”  
“What?” He jokingly snarled back, “The word black?”  
She felt herself smile fondly, “Of course not, you know I don't dabble with your silly human languages, I,” She tilted her head unsure of how to word it, “Liked? Your name.”  
He looked surprised, “You did?” She nodded.  
“Love me.” He stated bluntly, after all she wouldn't understand otherwise. She crookedly smiled, pulling him closer and nuzzling the top of his head with her nose.  
“Like this?” She asked and he nodded, pulling her hands to rest atop his head so that he could lean it against her stomach and wrap loose arms around her hips. Running gentle hands through his hair she frowned at the painful feeling in her chest. It wasn't supposed to exist, not in her kind. Not in her.  
Tilting Chat’s face up by his chin she leaned down to capture his lips, caressing the side of his face and pushing him backwards and further towards the inside of the balcony. Nipping at his bottom lip she encouraged him to kiss back. The newly found demon was hesitant however, last time it had hurt. Giving in he sunk backwards and allowed her to take charge, slipping a leg between his thighs and bracing him back up against the wall behind them.

Marinette awoke with a start, sweaty and very confused. Never had she felt the emotions in the dreams like she had then. Ladybug’s feelings had been so crisp and clear.  
But they weren't feelings of love or desire, not even lust.  
Ladybug had wanted him dead. She craved his spilled blood, to feel his spilled blood.  
At that moment as she kissed the man she was supposed to love, she felt bloodlust.


	8. Ladybug's secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chat Noir returns and Marinette learns a disturbing truth about herself.

Marinette swallowed thickly, every movement echoed by her raging headache. She couldn't sleep. Not after what she had seen, felt. Without Chat there she could feel the dreams as if they were real. She didn't want this, she'd rather see them, just watch.   
Choking over a sob, she wondered. Had Ladybug even loved Adrien? If she did, why the hell did she want him dead. It sickened her, how much she felt it. The bloodlust, the insane desire to sink her teeth into his flesh, the she craved to drink every last drop of his blood. Marinette cried out, clutching at her head.   
Had Chat felt the same when he kissed her?   
Throwing herself back onto the bed she curled around her pillows muffling her sobs.

“What's wrong?” Adrien inquired towards the silent demon.  
Ladybug shook her head, “Us. We can't do this anymore.” She stated shakily.  
“What? Why not?”  
Looking up with sunken, dead eyes, Ladybug shook her head, “I don't want to hurt you.”  
Adrien swallowed, “You would never-why would you think- Ladybug, I love you. You love me, you don't hurt those you love.” Adrien stumbled over his words in an effort to help her come around, but she shook her head.  
“I can't love you, I don't know how.”

Marinette sat up in shock, she hadn't been Ladybug this time, it was as if she was watching the two from beside them. Rolling over she looked at the tray sitting on her bedside table. She hadn't gotten anything, did that mean-  
“Chat?” She called, hoping the demon was still there. “Please, I'm sorry!” She cried out desperately.  
“What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong.” He said, suddenly afront her a worried expression adorning his face. She reached to touch him, hand shaking and hesitant.  
“I missed you,” She sobbed, hand finally resting upon his cheek, “The dreams are back and they hurt I can feel the emotions from them.” She confessed, “Please, make them stop.”   
Chat pulled the young woman into his arms, feeling her fragile body and breathing in her scent. “I'm sorry for leaving you alone.”

“I would look like that as a human?” Ladybug asked as she looked over an identical version of herself.   
Adrien shrugged, “Maybe.”  
“I would get a human name.” She stated seeming excited.  
“Do you want one?” He asked look over at the fascinated demon.  
She stared at him for a moment before nodding, “Give me one.” She demanded.  
He hummed and leaned back in his chair, “What about Chloe?” He joked and she shoved him.  
“I thought you hated her.”   
He shook his head, “Hate is a strong word.”  
“It is?” She asked curiously. He nodded.  
“Hey, do you like the name Bridgette?” Ladybug tilted her head before shaking it vigorously, her nose cutely scrunched up.  
Suddenly the human gasped, “Marinette?”  
“Why?”  
Adrien looked up at her, “It reminds me of Marionette, like the doll and you are very pretty, like a doll.” She laughed and leaned over to kiss him.  
“Then Marinette I shall be.”

Marinette rubbed her head. It ached, so did her stomach. Stretching a bit she found herself slightly restrained. Chat was wound around her, legs tangled with her own and arms possessively locked around her. She found his toxic gaze stared up at her and blinked in surprise.  
“Good morning.” She gasped and he grinned up at her.  
“It's hardly morning M’lady.” He clarified with a chuckle. She smiled back and ran a hand through his hair.  
“I figured.” She said back. “Can I ask you something?” At his nod, she proceeded, “What happened to Ladybug after she became human?” Chat turned his gaze away.  
“She didn't become human, she just believed she did.” He mumbled into her stomach.  
“How so?” Marinette asked confused.  
Chat took a deep breath and Marinette could tell he was extremely hesitant to give up the answer. “The drug she took kills the awareness of the demon who consumes it, leaving them feeling like they aren't a demon any longer and allowing them to forget who they once were.”  
Marinette swallowed, “She just isn't aware she is still a demon.” She realized out loud, not even noticing the way Chat nodded against her shirt, causing it to ride up.  
She really was Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Again! I've hit a wall of inspiration so I uploaded two chaps back to back! Wow!  
> Anywho leave a comment, tell me what you think!  
> Love you!  
> -MonsterWhale


	9. His Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm which Chat explains a bit

‘Alya isn't real’, Marinette told herself. She had placed a name overtop a person she'd killed in a bloodspree years ago.   
Was this world even real? It had to be for Chat to be able to help her. Could he not exist?  
Looking down at the demon in her arms she frowned. It was hard to think that maybe he didn't exist, that maybe she was hugging a fictional piece of her imagination.  
“I'm really here.” His breath tickled her collarbone as he spoke, still buried in her arms warming her almost uncomfortably.  
She smiled a bit, “But isn't that what I would want you to say?  
Rolling a bit of her skin between his teeth he growled, “If I bit you would you believe me?”  
She jumped and forced her arms between them. “That'll hurt! Don't do that!” He rolled them both over into their other side and crushed her to his chest.  
“But you don't want me to do it.”  
“Then listen and don't. What will it prove anyway?” He suddenly chuckled and Marinette squirmed against his grip. “What is it with you and cuddling?” She asked, finally giving up on the futile struggle.  
Marinette didn’t think he was expecting the question as he stopped and his arms wound tighter around her, if that was even possible. “You’re warm is all.”  
“Really?” She asked, thoroughly unconvinced.  
“When I thought you had left, when you were gone-” He cut his sentence off and took a deep breath, “I like knowing you are here.” He admitted quietly and Marinette hummed sympathetically.  
She ran her hands through his hair gently and muttered softly, “I’m sorry.”  
He blinked, “Why are you apologizing?”   
Suddenly she sniffled and fat tears that she had attempted to bat away, welled up and rolled down her cheeks, “I did all those horrible things to you, and you still loved me even now. When I can't even remember them.” She sobbed pathetically and Chat lifted his head off of her collarbone. He leaned up to lick away the falling tears before kissing her chastely on the lips.   
“I loved Ladybug because she was something I could never be; beautiful, graceful but cruel and cold.” He murmured into the skin under her chin. “I love Marinette because she is gentle and understanding, kind and beautiful. You two are not one and the same.”  
Marinette swallowed thickly, “Then if I wake up who will I be?” She asked him, praying for an answer she could live with.  
“Both.” And Marinette’s breath hitched before she broke into sobs once more. Chat stared in confusion. “Why are you crying?” he asked quickly and though he didn’t realize, insensitively.  
“I don’t want to be some bloodthirsty demon!” She cried.  
Chat tilted his head, “But you wouldn’t be, your mind will still be that of a human.”  
“But you said I would be both.”  
“You are Ladybug, and Ladybug is you. You both will be present.”  
Marinette choked out another sob, “What if I lose control, or what if I hurt you! I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“I can easily take care of myself, Milady.” He assured her with his usual cheshire grin.  
She stared at him through her tears in silence, “No!” She spit out loudly.  
“What do you mean ‘no’? We agreed-”  
Marinette pushed Chat away from her, “I didn't agree to anything!” She protested, “But I won’t risk hurting you again. I can’t.”  
“Why are you so worried about me?” He asked removing his arms from around her and sitting up against the headboard.  
“Because,” She whispered leaning back towards him already regretting that she had pushed him away, “Ladybug did such horrible things, they haunt me” She cried. “She nearly killed you!” She wrapped her arms around herself, returning to her heartbreaking sobs.  
Chat froze, “You knew that?”  
Marinette nodded between hiccuping sobs, her grip on her shirt so tight her knuckles had gone white.   
“What did you see?” He asked quietly but she shook her head. He opened his arms silently offering comfort the best way he knew how. She lifted her head clearly struggling with herself. She however, quickly gave in and all but three herself into his arms. As they coiled back into their previous place around her waist she immediately felt better and he waited until her years subsided to speak again.  
“It was my choice you know, I chose to take the risk knowing full well that I could have died.”  
Marinette sniffles and looked up at him in horror, “Why would you do that?” She nearly shrieked.  
He smiled sadly and with a pang of realization, Marinette realized the first genuine smile she had put on Chat’s face was full of pain.  
“I'm sorry.” She said quickly but he shook his head.  
“Milady,” he started, placing a hand on her cheek bringing her face closer to his own, “Sometimes it's hard not to push yourself to do anything for those you love.”  
“You mean...you did it for Ladybug? Why?”  
“In order to become a demon you must be killed by one, however your will to become a demon must be strong enough to remould your existence.”  
“So if you lost your will to be a demon you could return to being a human?” Marinette blurted and Chat shook his head.  
“I'm afraid not.”  
Marinette slumped back against the demon, “Then what's your will?”  
Chat snorted and Marinette let out a soft ‘'what?’n  
“That's quite the stupid question of course my will is you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh guys!!! Fisrt I wanna say I'm sorry for such a delay but between Nanowrimo prep and school and work my schedule has left little time for this. But I will update every time I can.  
> With that being said THANK YOU ALL!! This almost has as many kudos as my other fanfiction and that is amazing! I know I'm not the best writer in the world but you guys just make me so happy to write this. I was hesitant at first to post it because of my previous horrible experiences with fans demanding new chapters and such but you guys are just so sweet and patient. So thank you so much! Leave me a comment and tell me how it was!  
> Much love to you all!  
> _MonsterWhale


	10. Let's return to how things were, yes? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peak of the last chapters.

Marinette laughed loudly, “You’re too open.” She said.  
He blinked in astonishment before chuckling, “That’s what you said when I first told you I wanted to be a demon.”  
She stopped laughing abruptly,“It is?”  
Chat nodded and Marinette dropped her head. She felt incredibly bad about the entire situation. She didn't remember the poor demon and he'd given up everything for her! She felt a gentle hand on her chin and she looked up to meet the glowing half-lidded green eyes of the cat demon. With a slight tug, she fell completely from her stool into his arms closing the gap between them with a small gasp. The fiery heat that blossomed from their lips sent shivers down Marinette’s spine and she found herself pressing against him further.   
She realized she didn't want to live without Chat, she couldn't. He was every thing she needed and more. From the way he teased her to the way he laughed being his hand. She had even come to adore the way he smirked poumpously at her every mistake. Everything she loved, she loved him.   
The air around then shifted and she broke away suddenly, her hands twisting a tighter grip on Chat’s shoulders. Instead of her kitchen, they sat on a bench seated on a balcony with a background of flames. Sweat beaded at her temple and she immediately began to tug at the mask that seemed to be a lot like Chat’s.  
“Chat?” she asked.  
A gentle stroke on her cheek shifted her focus to in front of her.  
“I'm here my lady.”  
“Where are we?” she asked almost cutting him off.  
“Where this all began. I assume that you remember everything?”  
“Everything as in?” she trailed off and he chuckled.  
“Then you do.” He concluded standing up. Marinette looked at him in puzzlement before she was yanked off of the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHH PLEASE FORGIVE ME! As we near the end of this story, I realize that it was not as long as I was going to stretch it to be however I am slowly losing motivation for it and I do not want to abandon it. I have a dozen other projects and so much school and work to do so I really do not have time for this. BUT! Our cute little demon Chat Noir and Marinette shall be returning in a short sequel. I will be releasing the last chapters of this first part soon. I'm not sure when but I hope to see you guys there!  
> With lots of love,  
> MonsterWhale


	11. Back and forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our beloved Adrien.

Adrian had no clue where he was all he knew was his lady was missing and he couldn't find her. He couldn't remember why she was important, who she was, who he was. But he needed to find her. This prison however was keeping him from doing so. He was a human, he was no demon and they ought to know that but of course he wasn't sure what they were to begin with.   
“Um, can I get out of here please?” he asked the guard that was standing beside his cell. And the guard looked at him as if no other being had ever asked the question.   
“What?” Adrien asked suddenly nervous under the scrutinizing stare.  
Suddenly the guard clanged his sword against the bars and turned back around. Adrien sighed, so much for asking nicely. Because that just went swimmingly.   
He didn't know how long he sat there before a regal being, tall and smartly dressed unlocked his cell.   
Looking down the bridge of his nose the fiery headed man spoke, “Chat Noir?”   
“Huh?” Adrien grunted, he was from France but the words meant nothing to him.  
Raising a flaming eyebrow, the being frowned, “Who are you then?”  
“Adrien Agreste.” He said after a moment.  
“You are not!” the being exclaimed with a burst of flames. “This is outrageous! First you waltz into our kingdom, brainwash our princess, lose her and then you forget?!”   
Adrien shrunk back into the stone wall as the temperature in the cell rose to an unsettling heat.  
“I'm sorry?”  
The being sneered towards him, “I have no comprehension of your lowly human emotions Chat Noir.” he seethed. “You will find our princess or you will rot down her for an eternity.”  
Adrien gulped, “A-and um, if I find her?’  
“Do not get so full of yourself human.” he turned to the guard, “Take him to the doors and leave him.”  
The guard gave a small nod and Adrien swallowed hard in fear. How was he supposed to find a princess if he had no clue what she looked like.   
What about his lady?  
\--  
Marinette nearly blinked open her eyes and smacked her lips together. She brushed the gravel from her lips and wiped the sweat from her brow. She was sweating bucket loads. Pulling her free hair into a loose bun atop her head she pushed herself to her feet. Instead of jeans and a t-shirt like she could have sworn she'd been wearing she donned a skintight suit that she couldn't even pull away from her body. Clipped into her side was a round sphere. A yoyo she discovered, why she possessed one however was beyond her.   
“Chat?” She called out, her voice cracking from the dryness of her throat. Looking around she saw fire atop fire and molten statues that had the color of ash. She hadn't a clue where she was but if the dream she had just woken from was any where close to it she'd rather not know.   
Taking a chance she spun in a quick circle and began to trudge on the direction in which she had stopped.   
Kicking the dirt from the path on her way, she wiped her brow once more, why the heck was it so hot? She felt as though she was melting. She tried to swallow but found that to be almost impossible. Attempting to tug at the tight suit once more she wished that she were wearing something more breathable.  
She wondered where exactly Chat could've gone, she had been with him before she blacked out, something hit him! They had fallen straight out of the air!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I have to end this chapter here, not that it's very long or anything, but as you can see, or well maybe not, I struggled with this one. For some reason as I reach the end of this story I'm struggling more and more. I will do my very best to stick to the outline and get this thing done though. Just bear with me lovelies!!  
> With love, as always  
> -MonsterWhale


	12. Let's do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien realizes that he's a horrible person. And the author realizes she sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, I know you guys are gonna be upset but hear me out... So I got super busy, work and everyhting has been killing me so I wasn't able to write as much and then I lost the entire chapter forcing me to rewrite it the best I could so there's gonna be an epilogue because I have the crappiest memory ever and it just wasn't turning out how I needed it to to finish the story at this point. The epilogue will prolly be about 2-3 chapters long. I'm still pretty busy at the moment so it prolly won't come out for another year or so....jk. It'll be out soon, eventually. Hopefully. Anyways, stay tuned cause I will get around to it. I love you guys as always.  
> -MonsterWhale

Adrien kicked a rock straight across the seemingly endless path. He huffed angrily. How on earth was he supposed to find anyone in this stifling heat? He didn't even know where he was!   
“Ahhhhhhhhh!” He jumped almost right out of his skin at the loud scream. Stumbling backwards he rammed right into something solid.  
“Hmm, so this is what I looked like?” A croaky voice said and a black hand grabbed Adrien’s arm. He let out a scream himself and a loud cackling erupted from the stout creature.  
“Ssssooorrrrryy!” The creature laughed shoving Adrien roughly.  
Adrien fumbled with his sleeves and righted his footing, “What are you?”  
“You mean who?” The creature corrected, “I am the great and powerful demon Plagg. You're welcome.” The small creature bowed.  
“For what?” Adrien asked and Plagg tilted his head.  
“For, ya know, savin’ your guts. What you did was some risky business, you weren't gonna make it at all, so the suit I made protected your innards. Kept ‘em all up in ya.”  
The human paused, before coughing, “Ohhhhhkayyy, not gonna ask about that.” Adrien said, “Do you happen to know who this princess is?”  
“You don't remember? She's only the entire reason you asked for me ta kill you.”  
“What?” Adrien exclaimed, “Why the heck would I do that?”   
Plagg sucked his teeth finally realizing something, “Of course! We need to go get your memories if you still want them, I have them and so does Chat, but you refused to keep them.”  
Adrien closed his eyes and sighed, “I'm not sure if I even want to know, I seemed like a selfish and immature person.”   
Plagg stepped forward clapping him on the shoulder, “I won't lie to you, you were.”   
Meeting the demon’s eyes, Adrien pondered if he even wanted to know. If it helped him find the princess and get out of here, he'd have to.   
“Okay, let's do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for bearing with my insane posting schedule. Leave a comment down below? Tell me what you think? It really helps! Thanks!  
> -MonsterWhale


End file.
